The present invention relates generally to analyzing a fetal genome based on a maternal sample, and more particularly to determining all or parts of the fetal genome based on an analysis of genetic fragments in the maternal sample.
The discovery of cell-free fetal nucleic acids in maternal plasma in 1997 has opened up new possibilities for noninvasive prenatal diagnosis (Lo Y M D et al Lancet 1997; 350: 485-487; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,540). This technology has been rapidly translated to clinical applications, with the detection of fetal-derived, paternally-inherited genes or sequences, e.g. for fetal sex determination, fetal RhD status determination, and determination of whether the fetus has inherited a paternally-inherited mutation (Amicucci P et al Clin Chem 2000; 46: 301-302; Saito H et al Lancet 2000; 356: 1170; and Chiu R W K et al Lancet 2002; 360: 998-1000). Recent progress in the field has enabled the prenatal diagnosis of fetal chromosomal aneuploidies, such as trisomy 21, from maternal plasma nucleic acid analysis (Lo Y M D et al Nat Med 2007; 13: 218-223; Tong Y K et al Clin Chem 2006; 52: 2194-2202; US Patent publication 2006/0252071; Lo Y M D et al Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 2007; 104: 13116-13121; Chiu R W K et al Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 2008; 105: 20458-20463; Fan H C et al Proc Natl Acad Sci 2008; 105: 16266-16271; US Patent publication 2007/0202525; and US Patent publication 2009/0029377).
Another area of significant recent progress is the use of single molecule counting methods, such as digital PCR, for the noninvasive prenatal diagnosis of single gene diseases in which the mother and father both carry the same mutation. This has been achieved by relative mutation dosage (RMD) analysis in maternal plasma (US Patent application 2009/0087847; Lun F M F et al Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 2008; 105: 19920-19925; and Chiu R W K et al. Trends Genet 2009; 25: 324-331).
However, such methods use prior knowledge of possible mutations to analyze specific parts of a genome, and thus may not identify latent or uncommon mutations or genetic diseases. Therefore, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and apparatus that can identify all or parts of a fetal genome using non-invasive techniques.